Godzilla: Mother
Vs. Gigan Tokyo. 12:34 PM. Gigan crashed through a Building. Debri flew everywhere. Out of the Dust pounced Mikuzilla. Gigan rolled out of the way. Mikuzilla turned to look at him but got kicked through a Building soon after. Gigan advanced forward. Cyan Atomic Breath burst through the Dust and hit him in the Face, sending him crashing into the Street. As he tried to get up Mikuzilla performed a Charging Headbutt that knocked him backwards. Gigan used his Shotgun Burst Laser and Mikuzilla stumbled back. She blasted him with her Atomic Breath again and nearly fell ove. She ran up and kneed him in the Beak, he went through another Building. Gigan tried to get up but Mikuzilla forced him to the Ground and started to Punch him. He kicked her off and jumped back up. He kicked her in the Stomach twice then threw her into the City Bay. Gigan's back Fins spread out and he picked Mikuzilla up with his Grappel Hooks. He flew out to the sea as a terrible storm battered them. Gigan started to Tazer Mikuzilla. Weakened she roared in agony... Lightning suddenly struck Gigan and he was forced to drop Mikuzilla. She crashed into the Ocean and fell uncouncious. Island paradise The next Day. 8:21 AM. Seagulls called out as the Sun shone and the Waves gently swayed across a golden Beach. Mikuzilla was slumped upon the Sand. Slowly her Eyelids opened. She let out a small groan, and then looked around. She could see a long Beach, lush Green Forests, and a Volcanoe. She got up and looked around again. 'Where am i?" She thought to herself. Her Head hurt a little but that was all. She then made up her mind too look around this Island. She walked through the Forest, trying her best not to stomp on every Tree. Birds flew away as she continued. She looked around. Nothing but Forest for Miles. She continued forward. 'I wonder what's on this Island?' She pondered. She could see some Ancient Ruins close by. She stopped by them. Nothing was near them, she decided to rest near the Waterfall close by. She drank some of the Water and then sat down and looked at te clear Blue Sky. She decided to take a quick nap. An Hour later she was continuing her Journey through the Forest. The Sun was as bright as ever. Animals below called out to get out of the way. 'I hope everything's okay." She thought to herself. She continued closer to the Volcanoe. It was as big as Mount Fuji! She noticed a strange Mound in a clearing. She slowly trodded towards it. To her surprise... It turned out to be a Giant Green Egg! Half the size of her. She sniffed it and it smelt of Godzillasaurous. Suddenly a burning passion erupted within her. She looked around and then felt the Egg... It was warm. The Egg A short while after... Mikuzilla had brought the Egg to a large Cave. She placed the Egg inside then exited... Soon she arrived back with tons of Trees in hand. She placed the Leaves down and made a Large, soft, Bed. Outside she made a Cover of the Trees themselves and Boulders to keep out Rain and Wind. Then she went and gathered Hundreds of Fish and placed them on a Rock Pile in the Cave. She placed the Egg down on the Bed. She carefully checked it, all was fine. She kissed the Egg and then curled up around it, keeping it warm. For the next 3 Days she spent all her Time with it, guarding it, only leaving to feed, but she always returned soon after. All stayed the same. Thankfully there was not a single disturbance. That dark Night on the 3rd Day she awoke to a gentle movement. The Egg was gently shaking. She stood back and watched as cracks began to appear. The creature inside was having trouble getting out. She gently nudged some Shards off. The Egg finally cracked... Hatchling A Baby irradiated Godzillasaurous uncurled and opened it's Large Yellow Eyes. It looked around and yawned. It saw Mikuzilla smiling gently at it and it smiled back, reaching out it's Arms and letting out small yelps. Mikuzilla licked it and nudged it with her Snout. It hugged her and licked her Cheek. It let out joyful yelps. The Baby had identified Mikuzilla as it's Mother. Mikuzilla picked the Baby up and cradelled it in her Arms. It curled up and yawned. Mikuzilla sat down and continued to gently rock the Baby back and forth. It yawned a little more and snuggled up against Mikuzilla. Slowly it drifted off to sleep. Mikuzilla layed down and placed the Baby next to her. She put her Arm over it and her Tail around it. After awhile she too fell asleep. Hours later she awoke due to being nudged. She saw the smiling Baby infront of her. It licked her Cheek and yelped. Mikuzilla nudged her Snout against the Baby. It yelped and rubbed it's stomach. Mikuzilla got up and smiled. She braught the Baby over to the Fish pile. It dived it's Head in and devoured all it could... Which was nearly all of it. It burped and then yelped joyfully. It offered Mikuzilla some Fish. She nudged it and smiled. She ate the remaining Fish. After the Baby drank from the Cavern's Lake and then fell asleep again. After watching over the Baby for half an Hour, Mikuzilla went out to gather more Fish. But she gently sealed the Cave's Entrance before leaving. First steps 45 Minutes later. Mikuzilla returned to the Cave. She gently opened it up and went inside. She dropped the Piles of Fish onto the Rock Pile and then sat down near the sleeping Baby. 'Just who are your real parents... And where are they?' She thought to herself. A short time after the Baby stirred from it's slumber. It ate some Fish and Drunk some Water and then snuggled near Mikuzilla. The Baby looked at her and then at the Cave entrance. It let out a small yelp. Mikuzilla looked at the entrance and then the Baby. She got up and walked to the entrance. She turned and looked at the Baby. It was struggling to get up on it's Legs and walk. 'You can walk yet, can you?' She asked through Telepathy. The Baby yelped. She walked over to the Baby and picked it up. She walked outside and put the Baby down. She nudged it. The Baby struggled to get up. She helped it to it's Feet. After supporting it on it's first few steps she let go. The Baby took 4 steps and then fell over. Mikuzilla licked it and then nudged it. The Baby got up and slowly took a few more steps. It broke into a steady pace and then started to run in a Circle. It yelped joyfully and jumped up and down. Mikuzilla smiled. 'You're a fast learner.' Said Mikuzilla. the Baby yelped. A Butterfly landed on the Baby's Snout. It looked at the Insect confused and then fell backwards. It got up and ran behind Mikuzilla. She smiled and laughed. Little Adventurer Shortley after the Baby was running around in a Field. Ruins were at the sides and a Waterfall was nearby. It chased after a Warthog but the Animal was lucky enough to escape into the Forest. The Baby yelped. It looked at the Ruins. Slowly it stepped closer. It looked at the strange markings. Mikuzilla walked up and took a look. Images of Humans worshipping what appeared to be Mothra. There was an Image of Gigan and Fire. Followed by Mothra and Gigan fighting. Images of the Twins followed. At the very end there was an image of Godzilla. The Baby looked at this one carefully. It licked it and looked at Mikuzilla. The Baby pointed at itself with a confused look. Mikuzilla smiled. 'That is'nt you little one... But, you'll meet him... And you'll get on just fine.' Communicated Mikuzilla. The Baby smiled and yelped. It walked backwards and clumsily knocked a Stone Piller over. It yelped. It tried to pick up the Pieces and reconstruct it, but it's Tail knocked another over. It looked at Mikuzilla with a concerned look. 'Just like him...' Sighed Mikuzilla. She led the Baby away from the Ruins. The arrival Meanwhile at the Beach. Ebirah rose from the Waves and looked around. No Food was nearby. He roared in Anger... Then in Pain. He had sustained an injury during a Fight with Mechagodzilla 2. He smelled the Air... He could Smell fresh young Meat deeper on the Island. Along with Mikuzilla's Scent. He thought back to when they had fought before, she had easily beat him and left him for dead. He decided to check things out and headed inland. He would wait for her to leave before checking what this Fresh Meat was. Baby's Cry Back at the Field the Baby waa still exploring. Mikuzilla didn't let the Baby out of her Sight. She had made up her Mind that it was a Boy, and that she'd take full responsibility for him. The Baby ran into the Cave. Mikuzilla could hear munching sounds and then a Burp. She looked in the Cave and saw that the Baby had ate all the Fish. He yawned and went to sleep on the Leaf Bed. Mikuzilla watched over him for a while. In the Distance Ebirah was viewing the Situation... The Baby looked like a nice snack, but Mikuzilla would prove a problem. He had made up his Mind... He would wait until she left and then devour the poor Child. After awhile Mikuzilla had left to gather some more Fish. As soon as she was out of sight Ebirah headed towards the Cave. The Baby awoke to the sound of Ebirah growling. The Baby could see the Sea Terror at the Entrance. The Baby roared in fear and went as far back as possible. Ebirah got stuck in the Doorway and tried to get him with his Pincers. The Baby Roared and tried to call out for it's Adoptive Mother. Ebirah continued to try and grab the Baby. In the distance Mikuzilla could faintly hear the Baby's Terrified Call. She growled in Anger and rushed back. Ebirah's Scent finally reached her. She ran even faster and roared in fury. Vs. Ebirah Ebirah's Pincers were nearing the Baby... The Baby could not go back any further... Ebirah made one final push. Ebirah suddenly roared in Pain and was dragged backwards. Mikuzilla threw him away into the Ruins. Rubble rained down upon him. Mikuzilla stomped over and picked him up. She threw him at the side of the Volcanoe. Boulders crashed down on him. Mikuzilla grabbed him again and threw him through the Forest. She blasted him with Atomic Breath each time he tried to get up. She then stomped on his Neck. His Roars could be heard for Miles. She grabbed ahold of his Right Pincer and pulled it apart. She wacked him in the Face with one piece and then impaled the second in his back. She grabbed him again. She spun him around and then threw him into the Air. Her Atomic Breath hit him and he went flying into the Ocean. Mikuzilla let out a Roar of Victory as the half dead Ebirah swam away. The Baby ran out and hugged her Leg. She looked at him sympathetically and then hugged him back. She stroked the back of his Head and then picked him up. They headed inside the Cave. Hollow Lullaby Mikuzilla placed the Baby down upon the Leaf Bed and patted his Head. The Baby yelped. Mikuzilla dropped a small pile of Fish down next to him. Then sat down upon a Boulder. The Baby ate the Fish. Mikuzilla noticed he had a small cut on his Shoulder, she looked at it concerned. The Bby noticed it too... Slowly the Wound closed and the Scar faded. 'Thank God you have a healing Metabolism like me and Godzilla.' Mikuzilla thought to herself. After the Baby finished the Fish, Mikuzilla put him back to sleep. She stroked his Head and kissed his Cheek. 'It's ok little one, the Monster is gone now. You're safe now.' She communicated. The Baby snuggled in. Mikuzilla sat back. 'Mamma.' The Baby yawned through Telepathy as it drifted off to sleep. A Small Tear appeared in Mikuzilla's Eye and she smiled. Meanwhile... Magma slowly rose in the Bowels of the Volcanoe and Boulders fell down into the Fiery Pit. The Heat was rapidly rising. Deep within a Golden Eye opened... Followed by 5 more. Three Dragon like Heads rose from the Magma. King Ghidorah grinned and he roared in dominance. Things heat up Category:Xeno 117's Fanon Category:Stories